


Brawling

by Ziry



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziry/pseuds/Ziry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of fists thudding against flesh caused Solona Amell a moment of panic. What could her almost Templar have gotten himself into alone in the bath of Ferelden's Circle Tower? A brawl with her past, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brawling

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was born from the Alistair Fan Club on Facebook and exploded in my mind. It's a fair bit... more than I would normally be comfortable with, but the idea just rode on its own wave until it went -there-. Who am I to stop it?? In any case, I blushed scarlet while writing it, and now posting it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, of course, but please be gentle? I've never put my writing out to the world before and I have to tell you, it's a little daunting and scary.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \- Z

The Circle Tower. Seeing it from the outside, she could admit it was a majestic sight rising up out of Lake Calenhad like some dark protector. Having spent most of her life on the inside, though, the sound of the doors closing behind her still gave her a sense of unease. She was a free woman now. A Grey Warden, even. You couldn't be a mage and get more free than that. Unless you counted the shortened life span, the nightmares, the taint that tied you forever to the darkspawn horde and during a blight, an archdemon. 

This trip the tower was a brief stop. Really just an overnight visit with Geagior and the First Enchanter. Solona liked to keep them informed. Their help with the Battle of Denerim had been invaluable and she could not help but repay the debt she felt she owed them. The visit was made easier by her new posting as the Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, as it afforded her better courtesy and accomidations. She liked that her little band of misfits would have a wing of the templar quarters to themselves. Since this included the baths... she was almost happy to be spending another night within the opressive walls of the tower.

As she made her way back to her room to change, she heard the umistakable thud of fist against flesh and bone. It was Alistair's battle cry that caused a moment of panic. She rushed, almost tripping on a loose stone in the hall in her haste to get to the bathing chamber. As she opened the door ready to yell and raise a little hell of her own for the commotion, her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Alistair. Cullen. In their smalls. Fighting. Both were slick and wet from interrupted baths as they grappled and muttered curses at each other. A bath was overturned and water spashed about with each step the two took. As much as she wanted to stand and gawke, and in her mind she'd done just that and more to each of them, she had to end this before it got out of hand.

One loud, sharp whistle stopped them in their tracks. Both men turned to stare at the intruder. The shock on their face showed they hadn't expected to see her. The faint blush staining their cheeks was a little telling as to what their dispute was about. Alistair recovered first and turned towards Solona, his hands moving down to cover himself and his smalls. Cullen didn't seem to mind her seeing him in such a state and simply stood there, his eyes going from Alistair to Solona and back.

For Solona, she couldn't help but wonder and think of the two them with their lips and their hands on her. Something in her eyes must have shown the shift in her thoughts because Alistair's blush intensified to a deep scarlet. None of them had yet to say a word, and Solona thought it suited her just fine if no one did. She lifted a finger to her lips and softly urged them both to keep quiet as she stepped closer. She moved slowly, deliberately taking each step through the pooling water. She let her hands finger the clasp of her belt, drawing their eyes to her movements as she let the leather fall with a plop onto the floor.

There was a moment's hesitation, but her hands did not falter, as she slipped them beneath and around the ties holding her robes together. A smile lifted the corner of her lips as she pulled the material and let it fall apart. She heard a quick intake of breath from both men as the material slid down her arms into the water at her feet. She stood there, a mage, before two men with templar training, wanting nothing more than for them both to take her. 

She didn't know if they would, wasn't sure if Alistair would go running so it was his hand she took first. She could feel the slight tremble as she guided it to press against the soft material covering her breast. Cullen looked torn, but she knew and had known that she was his secret desire and so when she took his hand and guided it to the band of her smalls, he didn't hesitate to slip his fingertips beneath to grip the contours of her behind. 

Alistair surprised her when he pulled her breastband down and pinched her nipple with just enough roughness to make her squirm and moan. He chuckled at her reaction, obviously pleased enough to bring his mouth and tongue to praise the peak his fingers had formed. Cullen's hand hand travelled down, his nails scraping against her skin. His body shifted, brushing against her arm, as he moved to stand at her side to give himself easier access.

When those sword calloused fingers grazed across her sex, Solona was sure she was in heaven. Her hips tilted back, pressing herself shamelessly against his fingers. She was rewarded with a groan from Cullen and a quick, playful bite on her nipple from Alistair. A giggle burst forth and both men stopped to look at her. She shook her head quicky and held her finger up to her lips again. With a little grin she reached down and quickly pushed her smalls down her thighs.

Trembling hands or not, Alistair wasted no time in kneeling before her to slowly drag her smalls down her legs and to her feet, planting suckling kisses over her skin as he went. With one warm hand he nudged her feet further apart so he could settle between as he nibbled his way up her thigh. As she watched Alistair's movements all Solona could think was, 'Oh yes, yes now please'.

She slid one arm up and around Cullen's neck and leaned into that powerful body while her other hand reached down to toy in Alistair's hair. Maker she was relaxed and oh so ready. Concentrated as she was on the mouth in front of her, she was taken by surprise by the finger that quickly sunk itself inside her. Once again her hips bucked and rolled into the sensation, too overcome by want and need to care about controlling the situtation.

It was like the men were in some competition. Who could please her more. As she moaned her pleasure at the finger pumping in and out, Alistair's tongue flicked over her already soaking lips. Cullen, not to be outdone, added a second finger, letting them slowly slip and slide inside Solona, hitting all the right spots to make her fuck herself back against those thick digits. Alistiar growled possessively as he gripped her hips and held them still as he flicked his tongue over her clit. 

It was too much. Her body was singing in pleasure. Each moan she uttered making one of the men push her harder and faster until she screamed out and sagged against them. Alistair continued lapping up her juices until she tugged at his hair pulling him up to kiss her. Cullen was fully supporting her weight against his body with each hand on her breasts slowly pulling and pinching her nipples as his mouth licked and nibbled at the slope of her neck. 

She could feel the hardness pressing into the small of her back, it was nearly matching the one against her stomach. So she did what any woman would do. She took each man's hand and led them over to a bench. She gestured for Cullen to sit while she kissed her way down Alistair's chest. He was throbbing, he was so hard. She licked her lips and pressed a kiss to the head of that cock while she lowered herself down on the other.

Perfect bliss. She rocked her hips slowly, savoring the feel of fullness. He wasn't going to be satisfied with a gentle rocking. He gripped her hips and fucked himself up against her, using his strength to bounce her up and down. This was exactly what she needed, oh yes. Solona all but swallowed Alistair's length in her eagerness to have him in her mouth. Competitive streaks flared back to life as Alistair's hands slipped into and fisted in Solona's hair controlling the angle of her mouth as he pumped his cock in and out while her moans and pants of pleasure rippled over his skin. 

Glancing up, she could see Alistair was almost too far gone and she wanted more from him still. Planting her feet on the floor she stilled herself completely. Both men froze in place, but stayed silent. With a hand on his chest, Solona pushed Cullen until he was lying back against the rough wood of the bench. He was still hard inside her and her hips ground against him in pleasure at his movement. She held a hand out to Alistair, guiding him to straddle the bench in front of her. He looked absolutely confused.

Solona smiled at Alistair and leaned back against Cullen. She splayed her legs out as wide as they would go and pressed her fingers in to slide along the cock inside her. She groaned as she pulled those same fingers out and gestured for Alistair to move closer. He still looked confused and Cullen was growing restless beneath her. With a soft whisper, Solona broke the no talking rule to say, 'Inside me, Alistair. I need you both to fuck me'. Alistair looked over her shoulder at Cullen. He must've nodded because Alistair pressed the head of his cock against Cullens and it slowly popped inside. 

A whole new world of pleasure opened up. A whole new feeling of full and whole. Alistair pressed again and he was buried inside her. It was Cullen who started up a rhythm, rocking his hips up and back, but it was Alistair's weight pressing Solona back into Cullen. Alistair's hips her legs were wrapped around. Alistair's mouth she feasted upon as his hips pumped in a rhythm to oppose Cullen's. Two cocks fucking her, filling her, sliding against each other causing each man to moan frantically.

It was too much. It was not enough. Her nails dug into Cullen's hip as her climax hit her, her hips bucking wildly as she called out each man's name in quick succession. The tight rhythmic clenching of her heat around their cocks was too much for each man, and in turn they both cried out, their hot seed spurting deep inside.

Solona couldn't stop herself from tembling with aftershocks or tightening her legs around Alistair, praying ferverently that neither man would move. It was Cullen who moved first, a quick thrust of his hips as his hands moved back up to Solona's nipples. A laugh bubbled up and she stretched back against him. She nipped at Alistair's bottom lip and he pulled out, pulling her up and allowing the bottom of their mage sandwich to sit up as well. 

The lips on her shoulder, the fingers rolling her nipples let her know Cullen was not yet done with her. He was still hard, rocking his cock up into her slowly as he toyed with her. She reached forward, wrapping her arms around Alistair and pulling him in for a kiss. She was in love with this. The frantic had gone and was replaced by lazy. The heat slowly building until it crested in waves over her. 

With a satisfied smile she nuzzled her face into Alistair's shoulder. He smiled a knowing smile and reached down to grasp her hips, pulling her up and down on Cullen's cock. The knight grunted acknowledgement as he continued to manipulate Solona's nipples lazily. She was sure Cullen was taking what he could get while he could get it. She was leaving in the morning, she needed to enjoy him as much as she could. There was no telling when she would be able to come back. That thought in mind, she pulled Alistair's fingers down to press and flick against her clit. 

Feet planted on the floor, Solona began to fuck Cullen with wild abandon. Riding his cock as if it were the ticket to the Maker's side. Alistair's fingers were magic, building up the need inside her until she felt she might explode. Cullen's thrusts turned erratic, frenzied as he came, fucking up against her in a desperate attempt to prolong his night with her, to feel her come around him one more time.

She was -right- there. Right fucking there and she couldn't trip over the edge. She whimpered in frustration. Her body was threatening to give out but she just wanted to come. Her fingers tightened on Alistair's shoulders and it was as if he knew what she needed. His fingers slipped off her clit and inside, wriggling up against her g-spot as Cullen's cock filled her one last time with his orgasm. One flick of his fingers and she was flying, coming so hard she pushed Cullen's cock out with a gush of her come and his.

Solona collapsed against Alistair. She was sore, she was tired. Maker, she was tired, but she was so completely satisfied. Her ex-templar was warm as he snuggled her up against him and carried her from the room. He didn't care about being seen, naked with a naked and already sleeping Hero of Ferelden in his arms. He just needed to get her into bed.

She grunted her disapproval as he layed her on the utilitarian mattress and all but purred in approval as he lightly washed her down with warm water from the basin. As he climbed in bed next to her and pulled her close he heard a voice just outside the door whisper 'Thank you'.


End file.
